


It's Not So Bad

by Light_sources2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_sources2/pseuds/Light_sources2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU when it's Black Friday, Clarke's afraid and Bellamy's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a bit of fun but all those feelings got in the way! Also I'm from the UK and have never actually experienced Black Friday so I'm sorry if this is wrong!

Every fucking year, Clarke thought as she was shoved sideways into yet another empty clothes rack.

She clawed her way out of the bent hangers and stood back up only to duck down again as an angry horde of shoppers pushed past. A stray wire caught in her curly hair and she angrily pulled on it but to no avail. 

The stores were heaving with people desperate for a bargain. A little too desperate if you asked her. 

Each year Raven and Octavia- her long term best friends from high school- would beg her to come shopping on Black Friday with them saying things like, "it'll be so much fun," "we'll help you" and "don't be such a wuss." And each year she would give in to their constant tirade only to find herself abandoned at the first shop while they mercilessly battled for the discounts with what seemed like the rest of the world. 

Clarke on the other hand, would end up cowering in a corner somewhere too afraid to come out in case she was attacked by the rabid shoppers for looking at their bargain or something. 

Taking a chance she stuck her head out from her hiding place and glanced around but the dark brown ponytail of Raven and long sleek hair of Octavia were no where to be seen. 

She fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and angrily punched in O's number.

She answered on the fourth ring.

"Clarke! Where are you?!" Octavia all but shouted down the line. Raven could be heard grumbling in the background.

"I'm in Abercrombie still, where are you?" Clarke hissed into her phone.

"Shit Clarke I'm so sorry."

"What? O, you're still in the shop right?" Clarke asked getting more hysterical by the second. She twisted round to try and stand up forgetting her hair was caught and stumbling back to her knees.

"Um, well..." 

"You've got to be kidding me."

"We thought you'd gone to a coffee shop or something! And there was nothing there so we might have gone to the shops down the street..." Octavia tailored off sheepishly.

Clarke groaned loudly and rubbed her temples with her free hand. Just great, now a headache was coming on. 

"I'm so so sorry, we'll meet you later I promise." Octavia sympathised.

"No, please you have to come and get me, I'm trapped and these shoppers are shit scary!" Clarke whined down the line.

"Just shove them out the way?" Octavia offered very unhelpfully. 

"Ugh, O you know I can't do that!" Clarke complained loudly, "I don't know how to get out!" 

Just at that moment a loud screaming came from the other end of the line and Clarke had to hold her phone away from her ear to prevent any permanent damage.

"Sorry Clarke gotta go," Octavia shouted breathlessly, "I'm sorry! Love you!"

"Love y-" Clarke began but the call had already ended so she shoved her phone back in her pocket and sighed loudly.

So now here she was, alone, stuck under an empty clothes rack, no one to help her and a headache to top it all off.

"That's just fucking brilliant," she muttered to herself chewing on her lip nervously. She had been so stupid. Every year it went the same way but every year she foolishly thought that it might change. Never again, Clarke vowed to herself as she furiously attacked the knot of hair currently wrapped around the hanger. 

"Princess?" 

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse.

Slowly, Clarke turned around, praying to whoever was out there that it wasn't who she thought it was. She was greeted with a pair of feet standing a few feet away. 

Please please please Clarke thought.

Her eyes slowly travelled upwards, taking in the blue jeans, lean legs, grey sweater, black duffle coat- that was slightly too tight for his muscular arms- finally landing on his face.

Fuck.

His unruly, dark curls had been blown around his head by the autumn wind, so soft she just wanted to flatten them down and-

No. Pull yourself together Clarke.

The rosy cheeks, light dusting of freckles and unruly hair could have made him look innocent if it wasn't for the smirk currently plastered across his egotistical, self-righteous face. 

That's better.

"Need a little assistance my lady?" He asked sarcastically and chuckled in that deep throaty way of his.

Damn that laugh. 

"Bellamy." Clarke responded coldly. Trying- in vain- to gain the upper hand while, quite literally, kneeling at his feet.

He tutted loudly and slowly knelt down in front of her. 

"Still a bit angry are we?" He asked her mockingly.

"What do you think jackass?" Clarke snapped forcing herself to look at his infuriating(ly good looking) face instead of his broad chest which was now at eye level for her. She pouted at him.

He must be doing that on purpose. 

"What could I have possibly done to upset her highness?" Bellamy asked with his stupid puppy dog eyes. He reached up and placed his cold hands on hers, stilling her furious tugging. 

Clarke snorted at that but let him guide her fluttering hands to her lap.

Their relationship was...

Complicated. That's the word.

They'd known each other since Clarke had met O in high school but had never got on. Their shouting matches occurred every time they saw each other and their personalities were as different as the sun and the moon. 

It wasn't until they'd gone to university that the sexual tension had presented itself. Fights ending with them inches apart no idea how they'd got so close and the fact they could no longer be alone together without the tension becoming so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

And then they'd slept together.

And again, and again, and again. 

It wasn't Clarke's fault. He was just so damn hot. 

Bellamy carefully reached up and started to gently untangle her hair all the while never breaking eye contact, his deep brown eyes boring into her blue ones. His exposed wrist brushed against her cheek and a shiver passed through her.

A light blush spread across Clarke's cheek and she looked down at her twisting hands to try to hide it. A few seconds later she felt his hands smooth down her hair in an oddly calming way and she looked up to see him smiling at her. 

Standing up again Bellamy offered her a hand which she gratefully took. He pulled her up effortlessly and she was soon back on her feet but stumbled slightly from the force of Bellamy pulling her up. She pitched forward and put a hand again this chest to stop herself falling. 

Her hand met with solid muscle that she could feel tensing at her touch under the thin material of his sweater. She realised a moment too late she was staring and jumped back guiltily to find that smirk returned to his face. 

"Like what you see?" He teased once again stepping closer.

Clarke swallowed nervously and tried to move away but the clothes rack was still behind cutting off any escape.

Why was he so irresistible? 

Clarke lifted her chin defiantly and tried to look nonchalant but her heart was beating so loudly she swore he could hear it.

"I'm still pissed at you so don't try anything," Clarke started and was relieved when her voice didn't waver.

Suddenly Bellamy's facade cracked and the vulnerability was plain to see, written all over his face.

"Look, I've apologised princess and I don't know what else to do!" He closed the space between them and gripped her arms tightly.

"You could not have punched Finn in the face?!" Clarke shouted. She quickly glanced around to check no one heard but her fellow shoppers were too engrossed in their own task.

Bellamy's eyes filled with anger and he roughly grabbed Clarke by the arm. 

"Hey! Bellamy let go!" Clarke hissed. She ground her heels into the carpet but Bellamy practically lifted her small frame after him. 

He roughly steered her towards a supply closet in a back corner marked 'staff only', wrenched the handle open and shoved her inside before following in himself and slamming the door. 

"What the hell?!" Clarke screamed at him as soon as he turned around. She shoved him square in the chest so he stumbled backwards into the door. 

Bellamy braced himself against the wood and took a deep breath as though to calm himself. When he looked back at Clarke the steely resolve was back and he looked quite menacing. 

"He deserved what he got Clarke and I don't regret it one bit," Bellamy ground out.

"We were flirting! Is there something wrong with that?" She screeched.

"He had a girlfriend! He was your best friends secret boyfriend or have you forgotten?"

"But you didn't know that Bellamy! You punched him for talking to me," Clarke quietened down and bit nervously on her lip realisation suddenly dawning on her, "if you cared about me why didn't you say something?" 

She said the last part so quietly Bellamy had to strain to hear her and the look of vulnerability on her face caused a painful feeling in his chest.

He ran a hand through his hair, further messing up the curls and huffed looking around awkwardly.

"Look, I didn't know I cared about you! We were having sex but I thought that was all it was but then I realised I cared about you and I had hope..." He trailed off but the worried look on Clarke's face forced him to continue, "when I saw you with Finn it was pretty damn obvious you didn't feel the same way so I---I got angry and I hit him." 

He leant back on the door and slid to the ground hiding his face in his hands. 

Clarke waited a few moments. The realisation of what he just admitted kicking in. Slowly she knelt down in front of him and peeled his hands gently away from his face.

"Bell-" he looked so defeated and avoided Clarke's gaze so she cupped his face in her small hands and forced him to look her in the eye, "I do care about you." 

A small ray of hope pierced through the misery in Bellamy's eyes so Clarke continued.

"You are such an idiot! Of course I care about you!" 

"Then why were you with Finn?" Bellamy asked weakly.

Clarke laughed drily at the irony it all, "because I thought you didn't care about me and I was sick of waiting for you if you were never going to change your mind."

"Of course I do!" Bellamy looked shocked and reached up to cover her hands with his own reassuringly, "I've cared about you for so long I just never realised. We always argued but at some point you gained my respect and then some time along the way you became someone I cared about. Hell, it was before the sex! I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

"This is ridiculous," Clarke stated angrily, "Why don't we just talk about these things?"

"Because we're both too stubborn for our own good."

Clarke laughed and leant forward so their foreheads were touching, faces inches apart.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say, but I need you Bell. You make me happy."

Bellamy angled his head slightly and gave Clarke a long, slow kiss. She kissed him back with equal tenderness until he pulled back slightly breathless.

"I need you too Clarke," he whispered, his face showing all the emotions he had been trying to contain for too long. 

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Marvelling at the new connection they had, brown and blue bright with happiness before crashing their lips together in a mess of passion ignored for too long. 

It was messy and their teeth clashed painfully but neither cared. Clarke looped her arms around Bellamy's neck and he effortlessly lifted her up and onto the table in the back. He stood between her legs and their hands explored every inch of the others body they had denied each other. 

Clarke's nimble hands removed Bellamy's coat and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. It was thrown to the corner of the cupboard closely followed by Clarke's jacket and top. Their kissed became more desperate, Clarke tangling her fingers in Bellamy's hair as he slowly kissed down the side of her neck and lightly sucked the skin over her pulse between his teeth.

"I told you Reyes, now pay up," a loud shout came from the door and they sprung apart as though shocked.

Raven and Octavia were standing in the door laden down with countless shopping bags.

"Man, you guys couldn't have kept it in your pants a couple more weeks?" Raven moaned loudly handing a wad of bills to Octavia who was grinning widely.

Bellamy and Clarke stood there with their mouths open in shock before realising neither was wearing a shirt.

"Wait, what?" Clarke asked, furrowing her brow while Bellamy discretely tried to pass her the discarded clothing.

"We had a bet on how long you guys could refrain from tearing each other's clothes off and I won!" Octavia sing-songed while Raven continued to scowl.

"Bit creepy O," Bellamy scolded helping Clarke down from the table.

Octavia shrugged and waved her winnings in his face, "you're just jealous I won," she said and stuck her tongue out for good measure, "we'll leave you love birds be just, don't be too long." Octavia winked before flouncing away followed by a stomping Raven.

"That was-" Bellamy began.

"-weird?" Clarke finished for him.

"Yeah," Bellamy agreed nervously running a hand through his hair.

"We should probably go," Clarke suggested walking towards the door and heaving it open. She paused at the sight, suddenly remembering her inability to walk through the shop.

"Need some help?" Bellamy asked behind her and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Clarke nodded silently and he bent down in front of her.

"Your noble steed awaits, Princess," Bellamy announced and Clarke clambered on his back without a work, looping her arms around his neck while he hooked his hands under her knees.

He stood up and expertly navigated his way through the shoppers towards the exit with ease while Clarke clung on for dear life until they were safely outside. Once out of danger Clarke slid from Bellamy's back and god, it felt good to be outside.

"Thank you. For all that," Clarke said gratefully gesturing the the heaving store.

"You're welcome," Bellamy said grinning cheesily, "no more Black Friday shopping for you then?"

"I don't know," Clarke started reaching to take his hand, "it wasn't that bad."


End file.
